


even the prince of Asgard drools sometimes

by kaity_23



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Castles, Fireplaces, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaity_23/pseuds/kaity_23
Summary: You wake up from an all too real nightmare, and Loki shows his soft side as he comforts and reassures you.





	even the prince of Asgard drools sometimes

You jolt awake, panting for breath.   
For a second you can't remember where you are. Slowly, your surroundings come back into focus; there's a fireplace cracking from the side of the room, and the room is dimly lit with candles. You're in a large bed with soft white sheets. 

Oh yes, the castle. You're in the castle.   
When Loki was accepted by humanity and the Avengers, and given the right to live on Earth, they offered for him to live in the Avengers tower. His immediate response was just a laugh.   
No, he wouldn't live with them there. He was no longer against them, but he wasn't on their team either. He was on his own team. He was on Thor's team.   
And he was on yours.   
So he decided to camp up in an old castle in Norway, where Odin had envisioned them staying anyway. It felt like home, and it was cozy and secluded. Just you and him, and some staff, and occasionally visitors like Thor or Tony or one of the other Avengers. 

Your brow is covered in sweat, and you're still gasping for air. You glance over at Loki, sitting beside you in perfect posture, propped up against the headboard with a book in hand. Without lifting his gaze, he breathes; "Nightmare?"  
You nod.   
You lift your hand to your neck and look away from him. You can't stop shaking.   
"Just hold it together."  
You think.  
"It wasn't real."  
But it felt real. You glance back at Loki, and can't help the goosebumps.   
You also can't help the tears that well up in your eyes.   
You lay back down and lay on your side, facing away from him.   
The dream was so real.  
You're visibly shaking still, even though you're trying desperately to keep it cool. Panic attacks don't allow for anyone to keep their cool though.   
"What happened?" You hear his voice softly say.  
"What?"  
"In the nightmare. What happened?"   
He's not usually one to delve into feelings, whether it be yours or his. He's always carrying himself with perfect posture, looking straight ahead, not letting any emotion show on his face - with the exception of that devilish grin that pops up whenever he gets into mischief.   
You wipe your tears and turn back around to him. He's put his book down, but is still propped up, facing the end of the bed. His green eyes are fixed on you though.  
You tuck your chin and avoid meeting his gaze with your own.   
Your eyes fix on the sheets covering him, which are aglow from the light of the fireplace.   
"... It was about you."  
He waits for you to continue, but you just shiver instead.  
"You..."   
You pull the sheet up to your face.   
"You killed me. Slit my throat. On the grounds outside."   
You feel bad for even having the dream.  
He wouldn't do that... Right?   
Your dream felt so real.  
You feel him shift, and he's reaching his arm down under the covers. He pulls it back up and reveals a knife, and for a second your eyes widen, but he promptly throws it into the corner of the room.   
He turns to you, and places a finger under your chin, lifting it gently, beckoning you to look at him.   
"I would never hurt you. I would never let anyone hurt you." His hand moves from your chin back to your side, and he pulls you closer to him. "You're safe with me."   
Loki isn't a man of comforting physical affection, yet here he is, holding you close; just because he knows you need it.  
You settle in against his chest, clutching his shirt as you bury your face into him.  
You've come to learn that for a frost giant, Loki is delightfully warm.

You wake up to the morning light shining in from the windows. Your eyes adjust.   
You feel something next to you, and look. It's Loki.   
Usually when you wake up, he's already been up, and he's dressed and already busying himself with something, and usually, like last night, he reads as you go to sleep.   
You wonder if he is afraid of being seen in the vulnerable state of sleep.   
But here he is, sound asleep. He's facing you, and you're curled up against his chest. You look at his lips and - do your eyes deceive you? The prince of both Asgard and Jotunheim - the god of lies and mischief - is drooling. Just a little, bit still.   
Then you hear him snore, softly.  
You stifle a giggle.   
His hair is disheveled slightly.   
His arm lazily rests over you.  
Some time in the night he had pulled the blankets up to his face, and over you as well. He looks like a burrito.   
You've never seen him like this.  
But you wouldn't mind seeing him like this every morning for the rest of your mornings.


End file.
